


Attempting to Sleep

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Smut, Torture, can't sleep, how dare you?, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Jaal snores. Loud, sleep interrupting snoring. Lynx is tired of not getting a full night's sleep. So she decides to torture him. Maybe after she exhausts him, he'll sleep silently.





	Attempting to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am so sorry. This is my first smut story. Does blow jobs count as full on smut? So yes, I apologize for the use of smutty language. I'm still finding my footing. But please enjoy and let me know what you thought below!

It sounded like someone was clearing their throat and suppressing laughter at the same time. Invading her sleep, the kett in front of her made the weird throaty sound by opening his mouth. Lynx stared at him in confusion. “What…?”

She opened her eyes to the sound. Blearily, she looked over at her bed companion. Jaal lay on his side, arms tucked into his chest, mouth opening and closing with that horrid sound escaping from it. “Jaal!” Lynx yelled, shaking him. This wasn’t the first time it happened. There were times where he fell asleep in the Nomad, annoying whoever sat in the back with him.

Lynx pushed on his chest to try and wake him again. There was a slight interruption but he immediately went back to snoring. 

Ugh.

She pushed herself off of the bed, not careful of him. Each movement only sent his snoring louder and louder. “Can’t get sleep. Can’t…” 

How could she wake him up? There were nights she just left him alone. Nights she didn’t get eight hours of sleep. More like five or six. She would sit in the galley and read some romance novels on her datapad until the crew began to stir.

But tonight. Tonight was different. She spent most of her day in the heat on Elaaden fighting kett and rouge humans. In the far reaches of her mind, she was in bed, perfectly cool and sleeping her sunbuns away.

But nooo.

Each movement burned. Screamed at her to stop and just get some rest, but her snoring bed companion wasn’t about to let that happen. “SAM? Is there anything in the angaran physiology that could maybe get him to stop snoring?”

SAM hummed for a moment. “It was never a question that needed to be asked, Pathfinder. There are no answers.”

Lynx stood on the other side of the bed now staring down at the purple alien racking her brain for the best way to wake him up. She bent down, ignoring the tightness in the back of her legs. Her hands softly skipped over the folds of flesh on either side of his face. 

Jaal mumbled in his sleep, hands coming up to swat hers away. Her hand followed the flesh down to the knots in his chest. He moved onto his back making this better accessible to her. Lynx made swirls on his stomach.

Jaal woke with a jolt, eyes focusing on her beside him. “Lynx,” he said, her name rumbling in her core. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Not at all,” Lynx said grinning at him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “I just want to…” She moved her mouth close to his exposed stomach, tongue flicking in and out in a pattern.

Jaal’s hand gripped the back of her head gently as he groaned which sent shivers down her spine. His other hand awkwardly reached for her breast but she pushed herself into the side of the bed to stop him. He grumbled in frustration which was cut short from her nipping at the skin.

Lynx was careful when climbing on him. She needed to have access to his penis without him pawing at her. Torture was the name of her game. She settled on the other side of him, keeping her ass planted firmly on her feet and an arm to protect her breasts from his hands.

The tip of his cock quivered, slightly bouncing off the top of his stomach. Her free hand touched the base, running a single finger up the shaft. She felt his hand grip her foot as he struggled to hold in his groans. “Jaal, sweetie,” Lynx said sweetly, using her tongue to curve around the tip.

“Yes, darling one?” he breathed out. His other hand gripped her hand, instinctively pushing it down. 

Without answering him, Lynx clamped her mouth around it. Jaal arched off the bed, a sharp yell lingering in the air. His hand tightly wound in her hair, inching her face down further. 

Lynx hummed, attempting to match the soft vibrations tingling her teeth. Her fingers slipped into her slightly wet panties and slid into her hole.

“Lynx.” Jaal’s use of her name, the way his tongue rolled the L nearly sent her over the edge. Combined with him filling her mouth and she filling herself… Jaal pulled her head up. “I’m about-”

Without thinking, Lynx straddled him, pulled aside her panties and dropped onto him. His hands instantly found her breasts, kneading the flesh. She ground her hips into his at an increasing speed until they were both caught up with each other.

Lynx bent down to kiss him deeply. Her breath came in quick. “Fuck me,” she whispered into his lips.

Jaal wrapped his large hands around her waist and slowly thrust up. It was only a minute of them being forehead to forehead moving in sync with each other when they orgasmed together.

Lynx shuddered, collapsing under the weight of her exhausted body onto him. “What was all of that for, love?” Jaal asked softly, pushing her damp hair out of her face.

“You woke me up again...snoring.” Lynx grabbed his hand.

Jaal grinned both happy and apologetic. “I should learn to snore louder.”

Lynx groaned, pushing her face into his neck. “Please don’t.”


End file.
